Urga Bkolos 2100
The Urga Bkolos 2100 is a military armored vehicle in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a 4-wheeled armored fighting vehicle with a tank turret, resembling the Harland DTWV-2 Scout and GV-104 Razorback, but looking more realistic. It's based on the real world Panhard AML and the turret resembles that of the Merkava tanks. The Medici Military version is marked with three stars on the top of the turret, but The Rebellion counterparts have the top painted over in blue. The Rebellion version is slightly inferior to the military version for lacking a spare wheel and multiple minor pieces of equipment that are attached to the walls of the latter. This inferiority is only visual and does not affect the actual performance. The Rebel drop description is "Urga's Light combat vehicle Bkolos 2100 is ideal for fast Siege attacks or surprising flank attacks. A 76 mm gun is standard on board." Performance Trailer 4 (E3 trailer) shows the vehicle being driven at 70 km/h on flat ground. The turret is operated by the player. The weapon used is a 76mm tank cannon, which is called "Light cannon" on the HUD. The suspension is firmer than the CS Odjur, making it much easier to aim the gun. It can also reload faster than the heavier armored vehicles. The gun is smaller and weaker than that of the CS Odjur, but this vehicle has a significantly higher rate of fire which makes it more effective against ground troops. Just like the heavier vehicles, it's not completely bullet proof, as it begins to smoke and eventually explodes from prolonged small arms fire. It's extremely slow, not being able to make it up many inclines on roads around Medici, and has the same slow reaction to handling on most trucks in the game, making it an overall terrible performer in agility. If anything, it's good for one thing and that's rapidly destroying anything with its rapid firing cannon. Locations Medici Military *Can appear at high levels of Heat in the following circumstances: **Outside of a police station combat zone while you're fighting the D.R.M.. **If you hear "Attention, we are sending tanks to your location." that means an Urga Bkolos 2100 and/or a CS Odjur has spawned. This usually happens during an attack on a military base, or town. The dispatch could also say, "This is dispatch, we are sending tanks to your location." **Heat levels 3 and above can spawn it. **Rarely in Insula Striate it can be summoned at heat level 2 or even 1. *At many Military bases in Medici: **Cima Leon: Silo. **Cima Leon: Transmitter. *Can be found being transported by Train. The train can be destroyed and the Bkolos can be taken. *At factory ruins at Maestrale. *Appears in some missions. **Missile Cowboy. **Tangled Up In Blue. **Derailed Extraction. **The Watcher on The Wall. **The Shatterer of Worlds. The Rebellion *At many military bases and outposts in Medici, after they've been liberated. *Unlocks for Rebel drop after taking over Cima Leon: Transmitter. Trivia *It's made by the fictional company Urga. *The red light from the brake lights will still reflect from the body panels after the rear lights have been destroyed. *Before game release, the weapon was called "Tank cannon small". See also Vehicle mounted weapons and Cut game content from Just Cause 3. *It is the successor to the GV-104 Razorback from JC2. *The needless corner in the front mud-guard makes the vehicle seem like a product of the same company as the Stria Obrero, which shares this design feature. *It surprisingly has a horn, unlike the CS Odjur. This could be because the Imperator Bavarium Tank might use coding from the Odjur where the horn button is used to activate the shield. Glitch Main article:' Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches It has been reported that sometimes the turret might start to aim higher than the cross-hair and eventually become unresponsive. The fix is to aim the turret at the ground, get out, then get back in. The Corvette is affected by the same glitch. Gallery Medici Military JC3 URGA Bkolos 2100.png|As seen for the first time in a trailer. JC3 URGA Bkolos 2100 Turret.jpg|Medici Military livery. JC3 URGA Bkolos 2100 Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Front.jpg Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Left Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Right Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Rear.jpg Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Top Front.jpg Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Top Rear.jpg Medici Military Urga Bkolos 2100 Front Close-up.jpg The Rebellion JC3 URGA Bokols 2100 Rebellion.jpg|Rebellion livery. Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Top.jpg Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Left Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Right Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Close-up.jpg|Close-up of the hull details and armament. Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Front.jpg Rebellion Urga Bkolos 2100 Rear.jpg Miscellaneous Urga Bkolos 2100 Both Variants.jpg|Both the Medici Military and Rebellion variants, side-by-side. Urga Bkolos 2100 Unlock Screen.jpg|Unlock screen after liberating Cima Leon: Transmitter. Urga Bkolos 2100 Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|As seen in the Rebel drop menu. URGA Bkolos 2100.png|Destroying things. JC3 train.png|Being transported by Train. JC3 SAM train.png|A SAM-Train. JC3 military at factory ruins.png|At military controlled factory ruins at Maestrale. The Watcher on the Wall (using the Urga Bkolos 2100).png|A military one in The Watcher on The Wall. EDEN Extraction Site Alpha (after completion).png|A military version at EDEN Extraction Site Alpha. This one did NOT spawn there. Storming the Hive (Eva battle at the Hive gate).png|A rebel version at the Hive entrance in the Mech Land Assault DLC. This was ordered from Rebel drop because no Rebellion vehicles spawn in Insula Lacrima. Military vehicles at Corda Dracon Centcom.JPG|A military version at Corda Dracon: Centcom. JC3 tanks.JPG|Rebel and (destroyed) military version alongside rebel and military CS Odjur. Panhard AML.jpg|Panhard AML, what the Urga Bkolos 2100 is based on. Videos This clip shows a glitch associated with this vehicle: This clip shows that a seemingly impossible stunt is possible: Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles